Jess's Journal
Journal #1 First Session It has certainly been an odd few days. surprisingly, Jasper still keeps me around. He's protective. He expects so little of me in terms of my surivival, yet has such high expectations of my morality. I would not have involved myself in this town's well-being had he not volunteered me. He's made a rather annoying habit of that, speaking on my behalf - I'm not sure if I will accept his protection much longer. This town is peculiar. There have been no incidents that have given me away yet, although I feel that the commotion of the week has helped to obscure my secret. They have named me a hero. I am uncomfortable with this unfamiliar praise and hospitality. I feel much too visible, too public. Fortunately, the bulk of the praise has fallen to Jasper and the man with the strange bodyguard. That is another paradox of being in Sandpoint. As a child, I carried burdens well beyond my years, with nobody questioning my ability to bear them. I tended house and cared for my mother, conducted her business. I was a child, but had no glimpse of childhood. Now as a fully grown woman, I am treated as a juvenile. I am told to wait outside the fence while the grown ups save the day. I am seen as a curiosity on the hunt rather than a participant. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage? To gain favor in some way? While I would like to continue to have a warm bed and warm meals, it seems Jasper has volunteered me for service yet again. And for a church, no less. I do not like this business of being in the open. Not at all. Journal #2 Third Session no...no....no...NO! Blue!? I turned him blue. He may have been distracted for a moment, but how long will that last? He looks at me...different...now. Right? Stayed too long. Didn't lay low. stupid, stupid, STUPID! They'll blame it all on me. I know it. All of it. After all, I am The Cursed Girl. I show up and BAM evil demons and quasiwhatsits and ritual murder and...and...maybe it was me? I'm not a hero. Maybe I made this happen. Should I go? I should go. I have to go. So noone gets hurt. But Jasper... No. He's better off. They're all better off. You can't fix evil. Gotta go. Gotta survive. After my watch...but where? Journal # 3 Returning to Sandpoint Welp, that certainly seems to have wrapped itself up nicely. And with presents for everyone! Devarin gets his Ripnugget ears; Jasper gets a soul to save; the sheriff gets a criminal; Ezra gets the ladies; Quink gets a tour of Creepy Evil Land - I mean Thistletop; the priest gets his weird angel-child; Ameiko gets a dead brother; and I get boots! Everybody wins. Well, maybe not Shalelu. We'll see if she comes back with her present or not. And maybe not Tsuto, but he deserved it. Or Nualia, but I still feel uneasy about her. I don't know if I want her punished or not. Or if she's evil or not. Or if we're safe or not. Or if she's safe or not. Or...Oh, and plus the boots, I got free food and lodging for life! No more scrounging and begging for me. I have a whole city for a home! Abominations to all that is good and holy don't get rewards like that, right? Category:Journal